Vandread 3rd Stage
by storyteller316
Summary: Hibiki and the others are continuing their journey to stop the Harvesters. However, how will their job go with the arrival of the new male crew members? There is also the fact of a new relation on the ship, so just how will the crew get the job done, you just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: A new start

Three months have now past since Hibiki and the others left to recruit some guys, and today they have finally returned.

"I can't wait to see what kind of men Hibiki and the others brought back," said Jura as she, Meia, Misty, BC, and the others walked up to their ship.

"Hey old lady, we're back," said Hibiki as he stepped out of the ship followed by a dozen men.

"So this is the Nirvana," said a blown haired girl, who was about six years old, as she walked out after the men.

"Who's the little girl?" asked Parfet.

"She's my big sister," said Hibiki as the two walked up to them.

"But she's younger than you," said Paiway with a surprised expression.

"Well I have been in a cryostasis for several years, oh and my name's Dear," said the little girl with a smile.

"That makes since," said Parfet.

"Whoa!" said Dita as she fell coming down the ramp from the ship with several bags in hand.

"Be careful, Dita," said Hibiki as he ran over to help her with the bags that had been thrown all over the place.

"I don't know what's weirder, the fact that he's still calling Dita by her name, or that he's helping her with those bags," said a surprised Misty.

"Hey everyone, I have new clothes for you," said Dita as she gave Meia and Jura a bag.

"Cool, by the way, I love your new clothes, Dita," said Jura as she noticed Dita's tannish green jacket with pink boarder and the pink dress with starburst cuts on the stomach with tannish green polka dots.

"Hey, where's Pyoro?" asked BC as she looked around.

"Right here," said Bart as he tried to hold Pyoro back.

"Pyoro 2!" said Pyoro as he noticed Kahlua and Ezra. He then broke free of Bart's hold and took off for them.

"Pyoro wait," said a blond haired, blue eyed man as he stopped him.

"What is it pal?!" asked Pyoro as if he was ready to fight.

"She's asleep Pyoro, you're going to wake her up," said the man as he looked at the sleeping baby in Ezra's hands.

"Oh, sorry," said Pyoro as he lowered his voice.

"Thank you," said Ezra in a low voice.

"What's her real name?" asked the guy who was also talking in a low voice.

"It's Kahlua, but Pyoro has all ways called her Pyoro 2 since she was born, oh and I'm Ezra," said Ezra with a smile.

"My name's Don, I don't have a last name," said the guy.

"Alright, Hibiki you and the others show these men to their rooms, as for Bart, you go up to the bridge and get us moving," said Magno as she walked in.

"We going to fight the enemy again?" asked Hibiki.

"There are still many planets where the enemy is most likely attacking," said BC.

"Then I better get going," said Bart as he took off.

"And I already promised Dear that we would share my room," said Dita as she and Dear left. A few minutes later, The Nirvana took off from the pirate hideout.


	2. Chapter 2: Then men's first day

After the men settled into their rooms, Hibiki and Pyoro gave them a tour of the entire ship.

"And this is the cafeteria, the food here might look strange to you at first, but trust me when I say that it tastes great," said Hibiki as they walked in and saw the girls eating dinner.

"That does smell good," said Don as he smelled the scent of cheese burgers cooking in the kitchen.

"Alright, you guys go get something to eat while I talk to some friends," said Hibiki before walking over to Meia and Jura.

"So how are the guys doing?" asked Meia who was wearing her new outfit which just had its colors switched around.

"I think it's going good," said Hibiki.

"So Hibiki, which of the men are going to be the father of my child?" asked Jura who was wearing a new purple dress that covered her entire stomach, but her new dress did have a slit up each of her sides.

"I didn't pick any of the men for that, so I suggest you first get to know these men, then see if there's one that you have a connection with," said Hibiki.

"Wow, it sounds as if you are in a relationship," said Misty as she walked up with a tray of food.

"What, me in a relationship, yeah right," said Hibiki with a red face as he stud up.

"Hey Pyoro, when the men get done eating bring them to the brig," said Hibiki.

"Right," said Pyoro as the men sat down at a table and Hibiki took off, surprising the girls a little since he had not eaten a thing.

"So who's going to take a bite first?" asked one of the men sitting at a table.

"I will," said Don. He then took a bite of the cheese burger on his tray.

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted," said Don after he swallowed. All the guys then began to eat and to the surprise of the girls, they all had better manners than Hibiki. Later after dinner, Jura, Meia, and Misty were walking down a corroder when they heard Dita and Hibiki's voices from around a corner.

"Hibiki not here, someone might see us," said Dita with a worried voice.

"Come on Dita, just once," said Hibiki.

"What are those two doing?!" asked a mad Misty as Q-chan turned into an exclamation point and she ran out to see what was going on.

"Alright you two, what do you think you are," said Misty as she came around the corner and saw the two kissing.

"Misty," said a surprised Hibiki and Dita as they stopped kissing.


	3. Chapter 3: Hibiki and Dita, together!

As Hibiki, Dita, and Misty stud before each other, Jura and Meia walked around the corner.

"So Hibiki is in a relationship," said Jura with a teasing sound in her voice.

"And it's with Dita, we should have seen that," said Meia.

"Big sis has a point there, but what I want to know is when you were going to tell us," said Misty.

"How many times must I tell you, I'm not your sister," said Meia as she looked at Misty out of the corner of her eye.

"We weren't going to hid it for long, it's just that we were embarrassed," said Dita with a red face.

"What you should be embarrassed about is the video I took," said Paiway as she dropped out of the vent.

"I thought you gave up spying on people," said Hibiki who was also blushing now.

"I just couldn't help myself when I saw you acting weird earlier, by the way I already sent the video all over the ship," said Paiway as she pointed to the camera in her hand.

"What!?" said Hibiki and Dita at the same time. Meanwhile, all over the ship the video was playing for all to see, and up on the bridge, the guys had just arrived to see the video.

"Whoa, first time I've seen a man kiss a woman," said Jon.

"Ah, to be young," said Magno as she leaned back in her chair.

"About time those two make some progress," said Bart as he watched from the control center.

"That's it, give me the damn camera," said Hibiki as he tried to grab it.

"No way, this is my camera," said Paiway as she tried to keep the camera away from him.

"I agree with Hibiki," said Dita as she tried to get the camera too.

"Leave me and my camera alone," said Paiway as she ran off down the hall as fast as she could.

"Give us that camera!" said Hibiki and Dita as they chased after her.

"Never a dull moment with them," said Meia with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: A battle in space

A few days have now past since Hibiki and Dita's relationship got out, and right now everyone is having breakfast.

"Man these eggs and bacon are good," said one of the men.

"This coffee with a touch of milk is good too," said Don.

"How is it, Hibiki?" asked Dita as she sat next to him.

"Your cooking is as good as ever," said Hibiki with a smile as he stuffed his face full of food.

"Thanks," said Dita as she returned his smile.

"Everyone to your stations, enemy flagship two-hundred meters out," said Ezra over the ship's intercom.

"About time we see some action," said Don. A few minutes later, all of the dreads, Hibiki's vanguard, and two new vanguards were out in space readying for battle.

"Hey Don, you sure you can do this?" asked the pilot of the other vanguard who had bright red hair and eyes.

"I've always done a simulator of this, and I have always wanted to try piloting a real vanguard," said Don who was excited.

"Alright everyone, get ready," said Meia as the enemy flagships got closer. However, to everyone's surprise, the two flagships had red spiked armor on them.

"What is that?" asked the red haired pilot.

"I don't know, Iby,' said Don.

"They almost look like the spikes on my partner," said Hibiki with an angry look on his face.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Jura.

"Hibiki, Dita, you combine and head up the attack," said Meia.

"You got it," said the two as they fused together. After they fused, the flagships started to let the tiny ones go.

"Here we go," said Meia as they charged into the battle.

"Don, watch your back," said Iby as he used a sword to protect Don's back side.

"Thanks Iby," said Don. After they had taken out close to three dozen, the remaining small ones retreated back to the flagships.

"What could they be doing now?" asked Jura. Suddenly, all of the enemies were engulfed by a bright light, and when that light faded, a giant red copy of Vandread Pyoro floated before them.

"No way," said Hibiki with a terrified expression.


	5. Chapter 5: New power

As Dita and the others floated before the new enemy, everyone else on the Nirvana watched with horror.

"How come these things keep getting stronger?" asked Magno with a worried yet mad expression

"Captain," said Parfait as she appeared on a screen.

"What is it, Parfait?" asked Magno.

"The paxis is starting to act weird," said Parfait as she stood in the observation room where the paxis's light had doubled. Out in Jura's dread, Pyoro was having a reaction to the paxis.

"I hear it, the paxis wants to help," said Pyoro. Suddenly, the side cannons fired from the Nirvana, forming a cage around Dita, Hibiki, Meia, and Jura.

"What is that?" asked Don.

"I have no clue, but I do know that I didn't do it," said Bart who was completely locked out of the Nirvana's systems. When the cage vanished, a new form of Vandread Pyoro was floating where the others had been.

"Whoa," said Iby and Don as they noticed the new bluish green spikes covering its elbows and knees, and the star shaped shield on its chest with one stone at each point.

"Now this is awesome," said Hibiki.

"According to this, we have new weapons," said Jura as she sat in a chair before a circular computer station that went all the way around the inside. Meia was sitting behind Hibiki and Dita, who were in the same seat, in an upper level control center.

"Then let's use them," said Meia. After activating the weapons, Vandread Pyoro 2's right wrist turned into a cannon.

"Take this!" said Hibiki and the others as they fired several rounds at the enemy, which took the blasts.

"Alright, let's try out our new sword," said Hibiki as they stopped firing and the Vandread's hand returned to normal as a sword formed in it.

"Here we go," said the four as they charged at the enemy, and with one slash cut him in haft. As everyone on the Nirvana cheered for the victory, the enemy exploded.

"Now that's what I call a victory," said Hibiki before the Vandread separated on its way back to the ship.

"Hey, what's with are dreads?" asked Meia, Jura, and Dita as they noticed the same spikes on them as Hibiki's Vanguard.

"Things sure are getting weird around here again," said Hibiki whose vanguard hadn't changed at all.


	6. Chapter 6: A village in need

After the crew had defeated the new form of the enemy, they ended up on the forest planet of Mori. Down on the surface, the crew was in the village of Jushina where Hibiki and the others were talking with the villagers.

"So Chief Inuca, what's with the pile of food at the gate?" asked Magno as she and a dark-skinned man with a white robe walked by the wooden gate to the village.

"It is an offering for a wild beast that has been attacking my village, we give it this food so it doesn't hurt our people," said Chief Inuca.

"If you would like, my people could see about getting rid of it for you," said Magno.

"I'll let your people try, but this will be the only chance you get," said Chief Inuca as they walked up to a field where Hibiki, Dita, and some native kids were playing soccer.

"Whoa, hey," said Hibiki as he got the ball stolen from him and tripped over his own feet.

"Goal!" said the kid who stole the ball as he got it in the goal.

"Man, these kids are good," said Hibiki as he stood up, covered in mud.

"Well neither of us have ever played this game," said Dita as she walked up, just as muddy as Hibiki was.

"Those kids aren't too bad," said Chief Inuca with a slight laugh. Later that night, all the villagers gathered in their town hall as the crew waited for the creature.

"Alright everyone, it's about time for it to show up," said Meia over their coms. Suddenly, they heard a loud howl as a twenty-foot-tall wolf busted in through the front gate.

"Wait for it to go after the food," said Meia as the wolf made its way to the pile. When it finally started to eat, Meia gave the order and everyone began to shoot it.

"Hang on, this seams weird," said Hibiki as he noticed that the creature was not moving, in fact it was still eating. He was up on top of the town hall with Meia and Dita.

"Hibiki's right, these might just be warning shots but it should at least run away scared," said Dita as she watched someone refill their gun with BBs.

"Wait, I just saw something in the shadows of those trees," said Hibiki as he pointed at the trees outside the gate. When Meia looked out the gate with binoculars, she saw to smaller wolfs.

"This thing's a mom," said Meia with a surprised expression. After a minute of thinking Hibiki came up with an idea.

"Tell everyone to stop firing, I have an idea," said Hibiki as he went to get off the roof. As Hibiki made his way down, Meia gave the order to stop.

"What is Hibiki doing?" asked Dear as she looked out of a crack in one of the town hall's windows.

"Hey big girl, which of these would you rather have?" asked Hibiki as he grabbed some meat and an apple from the pile. To everyone's surprise the creature took the apple and without even taking Hibiki's hand with it.

"I was right, you were just going after the fruit and vegies," said Hibiki as the creature licked his hand.

"I'll be," said Magno as she watched with Dear. A few minutes later, everyone was petting the big and little wolfs inside the village gate.

"I can't believe this whole time we had this creature miss understood," said Chief Inuca.

"Well this meat does have claw marks, so it is an easy mistake," said Magno as she poked a slab of meat with her cane.

"Good news is that you now have these wolfs to help protect your village," said Hibiki as the big one licked his face.

"Yes, and maybe we will get more creatures to help us by understanding them, but now we know to watch how they eat to do that," said Chief Inuca with a smile


	7. Chapter 7: The promissed visit

After the crew helped the people of Jushina, they left the next morning. Now it has been two days since, and the group is having breakfast right now.

"These pancakes are so good," said Iby who was eating blue berry pancakes.

"The orange juice is good as well," said Don as he took a sip from a glass. At another table, Dita was walking up to Hibiki.

"Hey, Hibiki?" said Dita as she sat down across from him.

"What is it, Dita?" asked Hibiki without stopping himself from eating.

"I was wandering if you remember our promise," said Dita.

"I remember," said Hibiki with a red face.

"Well, would you be willing to come by today at some point?" asked Dita with a worried expression.

"Well I have been putting it off for a while, so I'll come by," said Hibiki.

"Really, ok, see you later," said Dita as she stood up and ran away with a smile. A few minutes later, Hibiki was knocking on the door Dita's room.

"Come in," said Dita from the other side of the door.

"Ok Dita, I'm here," said Hibiki as he walked in and saw a bunch of alien stuff all over the room.

"What do you think?" asked Dita as she motioned to the room with a twirl.

"I think you have been interested in aliens for longer than I thought," said Hibiki as he looked around.

"Well I have all ways wanted to meet some since I was little, I even have an old video game from that room that we found," said Dita as she turned on a TV which had a Dragon Ball Z game ready to play.

"I bet I could beat you at it," said Hibiki with an excited voice.

"Just to let you know, I have been playing this game for a while now," said Dita with a smile. The two then grabbed some controllers, took a seat on the floor, and began to play the game. Several hours later, Dear walked into the bridge of the Nirvana.

"Has anyone seen Hibiki and Dita?" asked Dear.

"I haven't seen them since breakfast," said Barnette.

"I wander what they're doing," said Misty as Q-chan turned into a question mark.

"I have no clue," said Dear. After talking to everyone on the bridge, Dear returned to her and Dita's room where she found Dita and Hibiki still playing the game.

"I got you," said Dita as she defeated Hibiki.

"Man, that's like my twentieth loss," said Hibiki in a mad voice.

"You two have been in here playing games this entire time?" asked Dear with a shocked voice.

"Oh, hey sis," said Hibiki as he turned to face her.

"How long have we been playing?" asked Dita as she looked at her clock that said 12:51 pm on it.

"Several hours, I've been looking all over for you," said Dear.

"Well I'm going to take a walk, but I call a re-match for tomorrow," said Hibiki as he got up to leave.

"Sure, but I'll still win," said Dita with a smile.

"We'll see," said Hibiki as he returned the smile.


	8. Chapter 8: A surprise for Dita

The following morning, Hibiki got everyone but Dita together in the ships kitchen to talk about something.

"Alright, I assume you all know why I brought you here," said Hibiki.

"So we can throw a surprise party for Dita," said Meia.

"She'll be surprised since her birthday is September 1st and today is June 17th," said Jura as she flipped her hair back.

"Ok, so what are our jobs?" asked Misty.

"Dear will be the distraction, I told Dita that the men needed my help with something, you three will take care in decorating the clearing in the trees up on the bridge," said Hibiki as he looked at Jura, Meia and Barnette.

"And what about you?" asked Jura.

"I'll be making some food with the cooks," said Hibiki.

"Alright everyone, now that we know what we have to do, let's go do it," said Dear. The five then ran off to the job sight. At Dita's room, Dear had just walked in.

"Hey Dita, ready to play that game?" asked Dear.

"Yep," said Dita with a smile. Up on the bridge everyone was setting up the decorations for the party.

"Hey Meia, where do these streamers go?" asked Gascogne as he held a box in her arms.

"You can put them down right there," said Meia as she hung up some alien shaped decorations all over the place. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Hibiki was helping the cooks.

"So, how does it taste?" asked Hibiki as a cook tasted some ribs that he had made.

"I have to say that you're a hot head in battle, but you can sure keep a cool head when cooking," said the cook with a surprised expression.

"I take it that the food's good then?" asked Hibiki who was a little mad about the comment of his battle skills.

"Yeah it's good," said the cook as she went back for another bite.

"I've watched Dita cook a few times, plus I saw how you made it so I kind of caught on," said Hibiki.

"Well just leave the cake to us," said another cook.

"I will as long as you stay with my design," said Hibiki with a smile. Later that night, Dear brought Dita to the party with a blind fold on.

"Ok Dita, you can take the blind fold off," said Dear. When Dita removed her blind fold, everyone yelled surprise and several set off some party poppers.

"What is all of this?" asked a shocked Dita.

"A surprise birthday party for you," said Parfait.

"And you can thank Hibiki for it, he planned this whole thing," said Magno as she sat in a chair before everyone.

"Really?" asked Dita as she looked at him with a surprised expression.

"I started to feel bad for not paying you back for everything you did for me, I also made you this," said Hibiki as he handed her a present.

"He has defiantly changed since they got together," said Misty to Jura in a low voice. When Dita opened the present, she took out a tiny red alien in a red UFO.

"It's so cute," said Dita.

"I thought you would like it, but you might like the cake more," said Hibiki as everyone moved away from a table where a two-foot-tall, 3D alien cake stud surrounded by all the other foods.

"Wow, did you design this Hibiki?" asked Dita.

"He did, and he also made the ribs, and let me tell you, that they are good," said the cook from earlier.

"Well then, let's eat," said Dita. They then dug into the food.


	9. Chapter 9: The planet of twins

A week after Dita's party, the Nirvana landed on the planet Bumka, a planet where everyone has a twin and the world is like medieval times. At the planet's castle, Hibiki and the others were standing before the kings and queens.

"So you people are on a journey to stop the harvesters?" asked King Bonder, a tall twenty-year-old man with black hair and blue eyes who was wearing medieval cloths that were bright red and yellow.

"That is correct your highness, and if you have some trouble with them, then please allow us to help," said Magno.

"We actually could use your help, the harvesters take one twin from our people every twenty years," said King Bidon, Bonder's brother. King Bidon was wearing similar clothes to his brother, but he had a lion design in black paint on his shirt.

"Is there going to be a ship soon?" asked Magno.

"Yes, in one week," said King Bonder's wife Selvony, who was wearing a red dress that went down to her ankles.

"Then we will be staying for a week," said Magno.

"And if you like, I could make your weapons stronger," said Parfait.

"We would very much appreciate it," said Queen Selvony's sister Bonny, who was wearing a yellow dress that was just like her sister's. With that, the crew of the Nirvana stayed for the week up to the point when the harvesters arrived.

"Alright everyone get ready, the enemy is one hundred meters out," said one of the bridge people as they waited out in space.

"So they finally show their ugly mugs," said Magno as she sat in her chair.

"There are two of them," said another bridge member.

"Bring it on then," said a happy Hibiki who was in his Vanguard. The two enemy ships then came into range.

"Let's go everyone!" said Meia. They all then began to attack the enemy ships. As everyone attacked the mini ships some fused to make the Vandread counter parts.

"Don, watch out!" said Iby as he protected his back by letting him get grabbed by the enemy.

"No, Iby!" said Don as he watched the enemy destroy Iby's vanguard.

"You'll pay for that," said Hibiki as Vandread Pyoro 2 flew toward the enemy and sliced him in haft followed by some others. Meanwhile, on the Nirvana, everyone was upset about Iby.

"I can't believe that kid's dead," said one of the older men.

"Who are you calling dead?" asked Iby as he appeared on a fuzzy video.

"He's alive!" said Ezra. Everyone now cheered for him.

"Hey Don, do you think that you could come and get me, my escape pod is really small," said Iby as he floated in space in a small escape pod.

"Sure thing buddy," said Don as he cot the pod.

"BC, we need to set a new course," said Magno.

"Let me guess, you want to go to Earth?" asked BC. All Magno did was smile to tell her yes.


	10. Chapter 10: Getting ready

As the Nirvana made its way to Earth, everyone prepared in their own ways. In the paxis room, Hibiki was standing above it on one of the walk ways.

"Hey Hibiki, what are you doing here?" asked Parfait as she walked up.

"Just remembering the day this all started," said Hibiki as he looked at the paxis, which was releasing a bright blue light.

"You mean the day we attacked the men's ship?" asked Parfait.

"Yeah, it was on that day that Meia, Jura, Dita, Pyoro, and I fell into the paxis which allowed us to make the Vandreads," said Hibiki.

"That explains a lot, so it's all thanks to the paxis that we can fight," said Parfait with a happy face. Up in Dita's room, she was watching an old TV show with Dear.

"So you're just going to watch old movies before the big fight?" asked Dear.

"Yep, these movies originated from earth, so it only feels right to watch them," said Dita.

"I guess that makes some since," said Dear. In the dining hall, Iby was walking up to Jura who was looking at her baby making book.

"What are you reading Jura?" asked Iby as he noticed the book.

"It's a book that came over with the first generation, it talks about how men and women can have kids together," said Jura.

"Seriously, that sounds like an interesting read," said Iby as he looked at her. Meanwhile, Meia was checking over her dread in the bay.

"Looks like you're working hard," said Valor as she walked up.

"You know me Valor, I love to do work or I'll get to board," said Meia as she continued her maintenance check.

"I know, it's one of the things that I like about you Meia," said Valor with a smile.

"Hey Valor, when we win this fight, how about we go on a date?" asked Meia without stopping her check.

"Wait, you're asking me out?" asked Valor with a shocked face.

"Everyone can change," said Meia with a smile as she stopped her check to look at Valor.

"Guess they can," said Valor with a smile back at her. Finally, up on the bridge, Magno was talking to BC.

"So after all these years, we men and women have returned to Earth," said Magno.

"And we're going back just so we can defeat our enemy," said BC.

"Captain, we have an incoming image of Earth," said one of the bridge members.

"Put it up on screen," said Magno. An image of the new Earth then came up onto a screen. The whole planet was covered in smog and had towers that could barely be seen through it.

"So this is the home of the harvesters," said BC.

"And to think, it used to be so beautiful," said Magno with a sigh.


	11. Chapter 11: The smog

Before going into battle, Parfet wanted to do some tests on the smog, so the Nirvana hid behind the moon for protection.

"Man, when is Parfet going to tell us?" asked Hibiki as he and the others stud on the bridge waiting.

"Sorry that it took so long," said Parfet as she appeared on a screen.

"So what do you have for us?" asked Magno.

"This stuff is too toxic, if there is even a small crack in the Dreads then there is no hope of coming back alive," said Parfet.

"Hey Parfet, see what happens when that smog is exposed to the paksis," said Hibiki whose face said he had an idea.

"Ok, but may I ask why?" asked Parfet as she started working on the new task.

"You remember that little brat that was in the planet destroyer, I happen to think that maybe he was exposed to the red paksis which caused him not to be affected by that smog," said Hibiki.

"Come on man, there's no way that can happen," said Bart.

"Actually, it might be true, the second the smog toughed the paksis energy it turned to pure oxygen," said Parfet with a stunned expression.

"Are you saying that the only way to protect us is for us to come in contact with the paksis directly?" asked BC.

"Not everyone, the four of us and Pyoro were exposed to it a while back," said Hibiki as he stood with Dita and the others.

"He's right, I checked their DNA after Hibiki told Parfet to run her test, and I found the paksis energy fussed with them," said Duelo as a video of him popped up.

"Wait, are you saying that we are going in alone?" asked Jura who was worried.

"Not quit, because I have a good plan," said Hibiki with a smile. Everyone was now paying close attention to him.


	12. Chapter 12: The fight begins

After Hibiki explained his plan, he and the others set out in the harvester that Gascogne had saved from destruction.

"I have to admit it, his plan is a good one," said Magno as she and the others watched the harvester enter earth's atmosphere.

"Let's just hope that this works," said BC. After the harvester landed, a bunch of small robots showed up.

"Alright, let's get all the cargo from this flagship," said the lead bot which had red armor. However, before they got the cargo, the flagship released all of its drones.

"Why are they attacking us?!" asked the leader as he ran away with the other robots.

"Phase one worked, now for the next one," said Hibiki as the three dreads, and the vanguard came out of the flagship.

"Alright everyone, follow my lead," said Meia as she flew out before the others.

"I'm glad that you have that sonar Meia," said Jura.

"Heads up, we have some enemies coming," said Meia as her sonar showed ten enemy drones coming from behind a building.

"Leave them to me," said Hibiki as he flew ahead into the smog. Inside the smog they could hear the sound of clanging metal and small explosions.

"Hibiki are you alright?" asked Dita with a worried voice.

"I'm fine, but the enemy's not," said Hibiki as they closed in and saw him floating before the remains of the drones.

"How did you see them in all of this smog?" asked a surprised Meia as they continued on their way.

"Long story, but the short version is that the paksis is helping us," said Hibiki.

"You can tell us the whole thing when we get back, but for now we're at the target," said Meia as they reached a big dome building.

"Now I'm up," said Dita as she used her dread's blaster to bust into the building. Meanwhile up in the Nirvana, everyone was watching a video being relayed from the dreads.

"They're in the target," said Ezra as she held Kahlua.

"I hope the tracker I gave them works," said Parfet as she watched with Duelo in the medical room. Back down with Hibiki and the others who had just climbed out of their rides.

"Alright, now that we are here, which way do we go?" asked Hibiki.

"According to Parfet's device, it's right up ahead," said Meia as she held up a strange monitor.

"Then from here on out we go on foot," said Hibiki.

"Are you for real?" asked an upset Jura.

"You know you could stay here, but Iby might like you more if you fight," said Dita with a sly look in her eyes.

"You have a point, so let's get a move on," said Jura. After several minutes of walking, they finally reached a big room that had a huge, built in water tank filled with red water.

"So you finally showed up, the five chosen by the blue paksis," said the mysterious kid from the planet destroyer as what was left of his body floated in the water.


	13. Chapter 13: For the future

As the boy floated in the water, he raised his right arm to hold it out at Hibiki and the others.

"Now then, time for you pests to die," said the boy. All of a sudden, the gravity around the five increased so much that they slammed into the ground.

"When are you going to learn, we'll never give up," said Hibiki as he and the others fought against the gravity.

"Then let's see if you can fight five times the gravity," said the boy as the gravity grew even more.

"You little brat," said Meia as they went back down.

"Tell you what, before I kill you, how about I show you your friends," said the boy as a video screen of the bridge appeared before them.

"Everyone," said Jura as she looked at the screen.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stay around longer, Kahlua," said Pyoro as his screen started to fuzz and cracks appeared in the glass.

"Py-oro," said Kahlua with a small voice as a sad expression formed on her face.

"Did she just say," said a stunned Meia.

"My name!" said Pyoro with a happy voice. Suddenly, Hibiki started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing, you're about to be killed in front of all your friends," said the boy as an angry look came to his face.

"Because you just showed me the thing I'm fighting for, the kids that will come after I kick your ass!" said Hibiki as he stud up. As soon as he got onto his feet, the jewel on Hibiki's forehead started to glow a bright blue.

"What's with that light?" asked the kid as blue light started to engulf Hibiki.

"This is the light of our paksis, and the light of the future!" said Hibiki as the light grew even bigger in area.

"What is happening?" asked Magno as they lost the signal and noticed the light engulfing the entire planet.

"I don't know, but the smog on the planet has turned back to normal oxygen," said Parfet as she appeared on screen.

"Doesn't that mean we won?" asked BC. The light then faded, showing green forests and blue oceans.

"Can anyone hear me?" asked Meia over the coms.

"We hear you Meia, and congrats on winning," said Ezra with a smile.

"Don't celebrate yet, Hibiki's unconcise and his pulse is slowing," said Meia with a worried expression as she looked at Hibiki, laying on the ground.

"We'll be down soon," said a worried Magno. A few minutes later the Nirvana landed outside the dome where Meia and the others stud around Hibiki who was still laying on the ground.

"Don't tell me he's," said a crying Dear as Duelo ran over to check on him.

"His heart's not beating, he's dead," said Duelo. Everyone, including the men, then began to cry. Dear and Dita both fell down beside of Hibiki as they cried.

"He's not gone yet," said Pyoro as his screen turned blue.

"What's with him?" asked Barnette.

"The paksis is using him to speak to us," said Meia.

"That is correct, and the reason Hibiki is like this is because he has used up all the energy I've given him, and as thanks for defeating the red paksis, I am giving him some more of my energy," said Pyoro. A beam of blue light then shot out of his hand and when it stopped, Hibiki woke up with a sudden jerk.

"Wh, what happened?" asked Hibiki as he sat up.

"Long story, we'll fill you in later, for now let's go home," said Dita with a smile as she and Dear hugged him.


	14. Epilogue

Several years have passed and humans have returned to the earth after it was proven that the red paksis was no longer a problem for them. As for the Nirvana's crew, they all have been busy with the job of spreading the good news, and right now they are on their way to Taraak.

"This is the first time we've been to Taraak," said Dita as she and Hibiki stud at the edge of the trees.

"Yep, and when we get back home we get to go to a party," said Hibiki.

"Yeah, our wedding party," said Dita as she put Hibiki's hand on her stomach which had grown really big.

"You know that Jura will hate you for a while since you got pregnant first," said Hibiki as they started to walk away.

"I'll buy her a necklace on Taraak and she'll probably forget all about it," said Dita with a smile.

The End


End file.
